Remeber Me
by Kittie1
Summary: One of My First Tear Jerekers! Hope ya Like it! Poor Wormmon...Read And Review!


A\N: Hey Minnia! It's me! Kass again! This time, unlike my ususal 'happy-go-lucky-not-worth-shit-noone-ever-gets-hurt.' fics, I'm gonna write about something that inspired me. Ya see, by best friend, had to move away about two months ago, due to being a by-polar. Meaning they have really high happytimes, and really low sad times. I was crushed. It was a major shock to me. Me and my friend had been together since the third grade and now I'm just starting high school. So it's been hard. But a song helped me to get on with my life, and I realised,'life dosen't end with one thing. From bad, things will get better. And we can always visit.' So a song really helped me to realise that our bond was real still. And now I feel that everything is gonna be better soon. It's called 'Please Rember Me' By Leanie Rimes.  
  
Roses are red...  
  
Violets are blue...  
  
I no own...  
  
So you no sue!  
  
(I don't know where I got that from but if the maker reads this, I gravel at your keyboard in mercy. Just send me an E-Mail and I'll apologize with a card.)  
  
  
  
Ken looked sadly onto the photograph that held in his hand. It was he and Wormmon on the beach. It brought back happy, but pained memories all at once. Wormmon was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Digimon had a shorter life span than that of a human, but not this short.  
  
Time, sometimes the time just slips away.  
  
And your left with yesterday day,  
  
Left with the memories.  
  
The memories that haunted him yet made him smile all at the same time. His little 'worm in a can' as Davis called him, may be gone, but the memories weren't. But some of them were sharp, and painful.  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile.  
  
And be happy for the time,  
  
I had you with me.  
  
He did smile. Wormmon always did like his smile. He said it made his whole face light up, 'like a birthday candle.'. Even though his best friend was gone, but he was glad of the time they had together.  
  
Though it goes anyway.  
  
I won't for get, so don't forget.  
  
The memories we made!  
  
He knew, that someday, when his friend would be reconfigured, he would rember all the memories they made together. The christmas party. All the soccer games. When they first met. Eachother's smiles. Those were the memories that warmed Ken's heart.  
  
Please Rember.  
  
Please Rember.  
  
I was there for you and you were there for me.  
  
At least...he hoped he knew. Wormmon had been there for Ken sisnce the first day he arrived in Digiworld. And even throughout his icy spin as the Digimon Emperor. But he hoped that he had been there for Wormmon when he needed to be.  
  
Please Rember, our time together.  
  
The time was yours and mine.  
  
And we were wild and free!  
  
He knew though, that in the depths of his mind, the time they had, would not be forgotten. The time they had was theirs and there's alone. They had their freedom, they were free.  
  
Please Rember  
  
Please Rember  
  
Me...  
  
Then came the day. The day they had to say goodbye. Wormmon was sick. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. But...there was the nagging in his mind that his little 'worm in a can' would come back to him. Someday. He approached the room that Gennai had made for him cautiously. There laid a sight he whished he would never have to see. His best friend, dying, again. Kneeling by his side, he had whispered, 'Wormmon?'. The little digimon's eyes opened only half way at the whisper. 'Hi Ken.' He only replied. Suddenly, the digimon cringed, and began to cry. 'I'm sorry Ken. But...it's time for me...to say goodbye...'The little digimon managed to raise one claw to his friends tear stained face, before whispereing, 'I love you Ken, I'll come back someday. Goodbye...' And the digimon's violet eyes closed for the last time. 'Wormmon!'Ken had shouted, 'Wormmon no! Please don't go!' As his friend disigrinated, he whispered, 'your my best friend...'.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
There's just no sadder word to say.  
  
And it's sad to walk away, with jsut the memories.  
  
Who's to know to walk away,  
  
To leave the hive,  
  
To liven time.  
  
We'll never know again.  
  
Ken's indigo eyes blinked as he willed himself back to consniousness. He rembere everything about his friends death. How his friend had held him good bye. The cold feeling left inside him. The empty feeling of pain. Slowly, he turned on his radio, hoping to wish the painfil feeling away with the song that brought back all the memories that would help shoo the bad ones away. And this is what he heard.  
  
Please Rember  
  
Please Rember  
  
I was there for you and you were there for me.  
  
And rember,  
  
Please Rember,  
  
Me.  
  
Ken smiled as he felt the sadness leaving him. Only to be replaced by the feeling that Wormmon was looking down on him from 'DigiHeaven.'. He kept listning as he saw more memories.  
  
Please Rember  
  
Please Rember.  
  
I was there for you and you were there for me.  
  
Please rember,  
  
Our time together.  
  
The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free!  
  
Then rember,  
  
Please rember, me.  
  
And how we laughed.  
  
And how we smiled.  
  
And how our dream was yours and mine.  
  
And how that dream was out of reach.  
  
I stood by you, you stood by me.  
  
We took each step,  
  
And I know we tried.  
  
We wrote our names across the sky.  
  
We rode so fast  
  
We rode so free  
  
I had you and you had me.  
  
Please Rember.  
  
Please Rember.  
  
Ken smiled as the song ended. The bad memories were gone. He was happy. And he knew Wormmon was coming back, someday, and he would be ready. 'Don't worry, Wormmon. When you come back, I'll be here waiting for you.'  
  
And somewhere in space and time, Wormmon smiled too he was happy too. He was coming back. 'Don't worry, Ken. I'll come back soon. And I hope your ready for me.'  
  
  
  
A\N:Hey minnia! What did you think? I did I make you cry? I hope I did. I meant for this to be set after MaloMyotismon's defeat. But the whole DigiWorld secret happened too. But this was when they were still kids. Well...GET ON WITH THE REVIEWS! If I get 10 or more, I'll write a sequel! And the first five people, get to be in my upcoming fic, 'The Alternate, The Singular, The Cloaked, The Elemanteal, and The All.'.  
  
SEND ME REVIEWS! Or E-Mail me @ JNW52287@AOL.COM or SaturnGurl99@yahoo.com. 


End file.
